Student Teaching
by iluvtwilight08
Summary: All Human and I am pro EXB so cannon pairings. Rated M just in case but I highly doubt it.


EPOV

Ugh what is up with the clerck i accidently miss my first day of student teaching which was not my fault because they gave me the wrong address. Anyways know i am in the parking lot at Forks High School to find out what teacher i am gonna be helping in. I walked in to the office and found a middle aged woman with glasses. "Hello i am Edward Cullen the student teacher" She replied " Agh yes you were supposed to be here yesterday but had some unconvenience am i right.?" "yes" i said. "well there seems to be a problem the teacher you were going to help says she wont need your assistance anymore." she said. "Well isn't there any other teacher that may need my help?" i replied. "I'm sorry no but there is one more option you see our choir teacher quit last year and we found a replacement but she may not be able to do it by herself, maybe you can just help her out a little it says you play the piano on your resume,you also get paid so are you interested?" she asked. Hey why not i get paid "sure" i replied. "okay here is the information and it is only one class". she said. I left and since i had an hour left till my class so i decided to explore the school. After awhile i heard two voices "oh no its locked" i heard a high soprano voice say. I saw two girls one had black hair spiked in different directions and another had brown hair both kind of small. " Is there a problem here?" i asked. They both turned around surprised that i was only couple feet behind them. the girl with the black hair spoke up and asked" are you a new student?. we haven't seen you around here." "well i am here to help teach choir." i replied. "No offence but you dont look like well like you could be older than us." she said. "well i am still in college i am 21 years old and is there a problem here?" i asked. "well Tia and I were late and the door is locked and we don't know were our class is. "she said." so what's your name? " asked the brunette girl i assume is tia. "oh sorry my name is edward and you two?" the girl with the black hair spoke up and said "i am Alice and this is Tia.

"Hi" i said. Then tia pulled out a pink razr "hey alice what do you want for lunch? Bella is going to bring us lunch". she asked alice. "Ugh i wan't pepperoni pizza and a diet coke." she replied. Then tia typed something in her phone and shut it. "So shouldn't you two like go to the office or something to find out where your class is?" I asked them both. "well we are where we are supposed to be." said tia kind of slyly. " Well as long you don't get caught or i don't get in trouble i am cool with it" i said smiling. Then they both squealed which caused me to chuckle. Alice spoke up and asked "Did you previously say that you are help teaching choir?" i replied with a simple "yes". Which caused another round of squeals. Then Tia said "your going to be working with my sister she is 21 also she originally came for student teaching also but the lady in the office found out her background on music so they hired her to teach choir and also we have that class next". Well thats great atleast i don't have to worry about having an uptight old person to help" i replied. The Alice spoke "I have an awesome i dea" For the rest of the time we talked about Alice's awesome idea. Before we knew it we were heading off to choir anxious to meet this Bella. When i got there i saw a beautiful brunette that could put a model to same she had these beautiful green piercing eyes. I took a seat on the risers next to Alice and waited for the other student to arrive. Once all the students had arrived she started to introduce herself. "Hello students my name is bella and bella is what you will call me i mean seriously i am 21 and if you guys start calling me miss swan then i might start getting grey hair. In this class you can cuss back talk whatever just as long it stays in this class if any of the old hags find out my job is probably out so keep it between us. And on the paper it says i have to talk about okay get ready for this i have to talk about perverts. So if there are any pervs or asses out there that are giving you troubles let me know and i will kick their ass. So if any teachers gets to touchy like this hey you oh wait your a guy if I show an example on you, you might think I am molesting you." Couple of people laughed. "Okay Alice come here kay guys if any teacher or faculty gets this close to you ever then that person is a perv okay so tell somebody but alice your an example don't like tell your parents or anyone. It would be great to get a phone call from your parents saying my daughter told me you molested her yea i probably would lose my job and get a restraining order against me. So know that "the talk " is over why don't we talk about class rules, students no gum while we are singing seriously i don't wan't anybody choking and dying in my class or here is a popular one ugm you" she pointed at me. "What is your name?" "Edward" i repied. "K edward if I stand behind edward and i have gum in my mouth and i am singing My Country Tis of "cough" oh my god i am so sorry and it ends up in his hair yeah students that would be a great way to make friends." She continued " And it would be a shame if gum got stuck in his hair he has nice hair so in conclusion no gum while we are singing. Okay i am going to take roll and see if the people that were not here yesterday are here today." she took roll really fast and then called out" Is there anybodies name that i did not call?" This is my Que I raised my hand and she said " edward dude let me see your schedule". "I don't have one " i replied smoothly. " no schedule you fuckin me right"? she said. " nope i don't have a schedule " i said trying hard to keep a straight face. "then what the hell are you doing here." she said.


End file.
